bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vicki Porter
| cross = | years = 1977–79, 1981–96, 2000– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | family = Grayson | alias = | birthname = Victoria Theresa Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = CEO of InterConnections Artist manager Marketing executive Makeup artist (former) Backup singer (former) | spouse = Lloyd Thompson (1977–79) Malcolm Zane (1981–82, 1986–99) Tony D'Angelo (1983, 1985, 2008–09) André Kiriakis (2005–07) Blade Lockhart (2011–) | romances = | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | brothers = Nicholas Grayson | sisters = Vivian Porter | sons = Grayson Zane | daughters = Hilary Spencer Delia Zane | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson Cameron Porter Xander Grayson | nieces = Zoe Grayson Nikki Mitchell Jasmine Porter | relatives = }} Victoria Theresa "Vicki" Lockhart ( Grayson; previously Thompson, Zane and D'Angelo) Backstory Storylines 1977–80 On March 23, 1977, Victoria Grayson marries her high school sweetheart Private Investigator Lloyd Thompson in front of her friends and family at Saint Timothy's Church. Though her father Terry is happy that his oldest child is finally married, her mother Valerie is not thrilled with Lloyd as a son-in-law. Valerie upsets Vicki during the reception when she reveals that her son, Vicki's brother has just eloped with his girlfriend. Vicki also starts working at Grayson Incorporated and she struggles to constantly live up to her father's extremely high expectations. Vicki soon announces her pregnancy to an ecstatic Lloyd. However, she overworks herself and suffers a miscarriage leaving Lloyd devastated. However, Vicki is relieved and admits to a furious Lloyd that she has changed her mind about wanting kids. Meanwhile, Vicki clashes with the company's new junior vice president Doug Barnes -- one of her former high school classmates. Vicki is perplexed as to how someone her age has been promoted above her and comes to the conclusion that Doug comes from money. Doug quickly sets Vicki straight revealing that his mother abandoned him and his siblings when he was only 7 and their father is a useless drunk -- everything he has, he earned. Meanwhile, Vicki realizes Lloyd has been avoiding her and she believes he is having an affair. Doug encourages Vicki to just ask Lloyd what he is hiding and she is shocked when he confesses to having an affair with his secretary. Lloyd explains that he had been avoiding her but not because of the affair. Lloyd struggles to accept that Vicki does not want children and Vicki does not plan on changing her mind. When Lloyd goes out of town on business, Vicki spends the holidays working. On New Year's Eve, she and Doug get stuck at the office together and after several drinks, they sleep together. Realizing what a huge mistake she's made, Vicki warns Doug that it was just a one time mistake and that it will never happen again. Upon Lloyd's return, Vicki surprises him when she says she wants to have a baby. They even start couples' counseling with Pastor Gregory Hawkins his, Saint Timothy's first lady, Elaine. Vicki soon discovers she is pregnant and confides in Elaine that she was lying when she told Lloyd that she wanted children. Elaine convinces her to go through with the pregnancy believing it will bring the couple closer together. However, when Vicki sees Doug, she quickly realizes that he might be the baby's father. Vicki is terrified of becoming a parent and Valerie invites her and Lloyd to move back into the family home for duration of the pregnancy. While she is able to hide the pregnancy for several months, Doug eventually finds out and confronts her about it. He demands a DNA test and she refuses fearing a test so early could harm the baby. While Terry wants her to take maternity leave from work, Vicki continues working to distract herself from the inevitable downfall of her marriage. On September 24, 1978, Vicki gives birth to a baby boy whom she names Grayson after her family. Vicki suffers from postpartum depression during her maternity leave. In 1979, Vicki begins meeting with Sterling Fox and his wife fashion designer Katheryn Fox about Grayson overseeing the expansion the building of their offices in downtown Jericho. Meanwhile, Doug realizes that someone has been making very large deposits into company accounts; Doug is unaware of where the money is coming from and warns Vicki to get to the bottom of it. Vicki confronts Terry and is shocked when he reveals that he was forced to launder money Phoenix International which is run by a crime lord known as the Phoenix. Meanwhile, Katheryn's assistant Amelia Baldwin the company's symbol on some of her late father's old business papers and they discover that Amelia's husband Rodney once interned for the Phoenix. Rodney however explains that he never met the Phoenix. The Phoenix is also affiliated with Katheryn's company, Fox Creations but Katheryn claims that the connection started with her late father-in-law and the her husband wouldn't know anything about it. In the summer of 1979, after months of holding it off, Doug forces Vicki into a paternity test which confirms that he is Grayson's biological father. Vicki is terrified to come forward but after confiding in her father, she finally comes clean with Lloyd. Lloyd encourages her to file for divorce but Vicki is unable to. Lloyd files for divorce in August 1979 but agrees to continue continue helping Vicki investigate the Phoenix. Meanwhile, Doug asserts his rights as Grayson's father and he and Vicki agree on a joint custody agreement. Despite her Terry's warnings against it, Vicki teams up with Lloyd and Amelia to get the bottom of the mystery behind Phoenix. During one of their searches, someone tampers with the breaks on Vicki's car and they end up in a car accident which leaves the pregnant Amelia in a brief coma. Vicki is devastated realizing she might have caused harm to Amelia's unborn child and makes a promise to Rodney to exclude Amelia from any future plans. 1981–97 2000– References External links Category:Grayson family Category:1953 births Category:Characters introduced in 1977